Cherry Blossom
Made by: CF3 Cherry Blossom is Citron's plant. Cherry Blossom is a plant from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension unlocked in the Dimension Expedition on Path A. Cherry Blossom can fling four cherry blossom's at her foes that can bounce of walls and pierce through zombies. The only downside of Cherry Blossom she can only fling the flowers every seven seconds. Appearance New Cherry Blossom appears as a tree branch with two leaves under her, and two leaves in the middle of the tree branch, above her eyes. Close two the leaves at the bottom of her, there are two Cherry Blossom flowers, one very close to the leaves and one just above it, but to the left. Above Cherry Blossom's eyes and her leaves, above her eyes, there are two more Cherry Blossom flowers in the same position as below. Old Cherry Blossom was a pink cherry blossom flower with the nine yellow "stems" coming from the middle. Surrounding all around her, were ten brown sticks with a cherry blossom flower on each end. Personality Cherry Blossom is a very excitable plant. She gets excited battling zombies, literally doing nothing... She just gets excited over ANYTHING really. Besides being excitable, shes also very girly, She acts very girly and loves anything girly. Some plants find her annoying, but they are still glad to have her on their team nothing less. Powers Cherry Blossom can attack zombie by flinging four normal damaging cherry blossom flower's that can bounce of walls and can pierce through her foes. The only downside of Cherry Blossom is that she can only fling these flower every seven seconds. Cherry Blossom's old abilities were that she could fling many Cherry Blossom flower's around her, that could heal many plants, but she could only fling them every 15 seconds. Plant Food When fed Plant Food, Cherry Blossom will fling four HUGE flowers that can once again, bounce off walls and pierce through zombies. These huge flower's do huge damage. Cherry Blossom's old plant food, was that she could heal every plant on the lawn, and fling four huge flower's that did massive damage. Friends Cherry Blossom, even if some plants find her annoying, has lots of friends. She is still popular and lots of plants like her. Some plants shes very good friend with are Holywood and Star Flower. Cherry Blossom is also incredible friends with Cherry-pult and they both currently have a crush on each other. Cherry-pult is aware of Cherry Blossom liking him, but Cherry Blossom isn't aware of Cherry-pult's crush on her. Hobbies Cherry Blossom enjoy's being girly and going to mall with her friends such as Holywood and Star Flower. Sometimes, Her and Cherry-pult will go to the park and sit under the cherry blossom trees together, due to her having a crush on him. Cherry Blossom doesn't do much in her daily life besides fighting zombies and hanging out with Cherry-pult. Trivia *She has a crush on Cherry-pult *She got a redesign **Despite this, she still uses the same costumes but a bit different. *She used to be able to heal plants. Almanac Special: can fling four flowers at a time |description = Cherry Blossom is passionate about her work. "I know for sure, if I just throw it at a wall, it will hit the zombies no problem! You really just have to trust me, here." she says. }} Gallery Old CherryBlossom.png|HD Cherry Blossom Cherry Blossom Costume2.png|Cherry Blossom's first costume CherryBlossomCostume1HD.png|Cherry Blossom's second costume New New HD Cherry Blossom.png|HD Cherry Blossom Cherry Blossom First Costume New HD.png|Cherry Blossom's first costume Cherry Blossom Second Costume New HD.png|Cherry Blossom's second costume Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:Flowers